Vegeta's To-Do List
by vegetasbulma2001
Summary: A list of things that I think that Vegeta would do and how he does them. I personally think that it is really funny.
1. Vegetas To-Do List-Ch.1

Vegeta's To-Do List

Vegeta's To-Do List

Disclaimer: 

I do not own DBZ or any of the characters, but I wish I did because then I would probably know Vegeta's Voice Actor. 

Author's Note: 

This fic is written in First Person from Vegeta's point of view. I'm thinking of letting my friend help me with this fic, so could you help me decide? All you have to do is review if you actually read the story. I will warn you ahead of time, you might not want to read it because I'm not a really good writer and this is my first fic. Now on with the story…

Vegeta's To-Do List

  1. Try to get out of taking the brat to school.

--------7:20 AM--------

I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast, as usual, the food tasted horrible.

"Woman, can't you _ever_ make a decent meal? What is this anyway? It tastes like _shit_!"

"Vegeta, if you don't like it, you can make your own food, if you know how…" Bulma said evilly.

Shit, she knows that I can't make my own food. Oh well, at lest I have money to buy some, and the best thing is that she doesn't even know about it! She doesn't need to know what I do when the gravity chamber is broken, and I'm not going to tell her that I fight with those weak humans to get money.

"Fine, but I don't see why I _always_ have to take the brat to school. Why don't you take him for once?"

"Vegeta, are you trying to get out of taking Trunks to school again?"

Damn, I just can't outsmart her.

"Uh… no. I just asked why I have to take him to school all of the time."

"Because you do, NOW GO!"

"But, Bu…"

"GO! OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR ANOTHER WEEK!" she yelled before I could finish.

"FINE, BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME!"

"You must really like to sleep on the couch…"

"Grrr…"

"That's what I thought"

I had to stop fighting because I didn't want to sleep on the couch for any longer. I still have to sleep on that damn thing for another nineteen days.

"Come on Trunks, you get to go to school now" I said sarcastically.

"Yay!" Trunks said right before running to the car. I don't see why he likes school so much. I bet it's because of the woman. Damn her.


	2. Vegeta's To-Do LIst-Ch.2

Vegeta's To-Do List- Ch ****

Vegeta's To-Do List- Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ or any characters, blah,blah,blah, blah blah blah BLAH!!!!!!!! LMAO!!!! Ok, sorry, I will stop now. ^_^

Author's Note: This is the second, and not nearly the last chapter of this story (I think that there will be like four or more chapters that I will put up) I don't know how long each chapter should be, and I don't think anyone else does either, but this is longer that the first chapter (it's like five times longer). Ok, I'll shut up now and stop bothering you now……………… or will I……………

2. Train in the gravity chamber.

--------7:55 AM--------

After I dropped trunks off at school, I looked at the next thing on my to-do list.

"Hmmmm… train, at least it's something that I know I can do." I said to myself. After that I drove home and went into the house to get my training clothes. I walked up the stairs to get to my room, but Bulma was blocking the door and she was holding two baskets full of laundry. Uh, oh, I _really_ don't want to do that right now…..

"Guess what, Vegeta?" The woman asked with a smirk on her face.

"Get out of my way, woman! I need to get my training clothes!"

"Not until you fold the wash." I knew that was coming… I need an idea…NOW!

"Why can't _you _fold it, woman?" need idea, need idea…

"Because I have to work on a new capsule model." YES! An idea!

"Fine, I'll fold the wash, but only if i can do it in the room"

"Fine"

I took the wash from her and went into the room, then I shut the door. I pressed my ear against the door heard her saying something about the capsule and then she walked down the stairs.

"Yes" I said to myself

I put the wash on the floor and opened the window. I climbed outside and flew over the house so the woman wouldn't see me. I landed by the gravity machine and looked to see if anyone was nearby. I didn't see anyone and I didn't sense anyone either so I walked into the gravity machine.

"Yes, I've finally outsmarted her! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS ONCE AGAIN! HAHAHA!"

I turned the machine to 350 G's to warm up; I would eventually get to 500. It took about two minutes to get used to it, and then I started to do some pushups. After about 1,500 of those, I did some sit-up's, about 1,250. When I finished my warm up I turned the gravity to 450 G's, then I shot three little KI blasts that bounce off of these little robot things. I did this for about a half hour, then Bulma caught me.

"VEGETA!" she yelled, "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD FOLD THE CLOTHES!"

"Saiyans don't fold wash, especially elite Saiyans like me!"

"Yes they do."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! AND WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED, YOU CAN GO SPAR WITH GOKU! HE'S WAITING IN THE HOUSE!" I hate it when she yells like that. I always get a headache.

I took out my to-do list and looked at it, the next thing on it was spar with Kakarot. Damn, he had to remember this didn't he, he just had to…

"I'LL SPAR WITH KAKAROT, BUT I WON'T FOLD ANYTHING!"

"Do you want to have the couch in the house or in the gravity chamber? I'll let you pick."

"FINE, I'LL GO FOLD THE FUCKING CLOTHES, WOMAN! HUMPH!" I hate it when she beats me!

I walked into the house and folded the clothes, which took me about twenty minutes, then I went downstairs just to see Kakarot raiding the refrigerator, again! I finally got him to stop eating a half-hour later; I'm surprised that he stopped after only a half-hour, I guess all of the food was gone. After that incident we flew off to spar. We found an island in ten minutes; it was deserted, so we decided to spar there.

Author's note: I'm having some trouble making the 3rd chapter, so it might not be up for awhile, sorry. L 


End file.
